


Let loose

by EzLuna13



Series: Mildred and Sybil friendship - short fics [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: Just a short scene post Miss Softbroom episode.Comments would be appreciated, so I know how to improve.
Series: Mildred and Sybil friendship - short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772659
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Let loose

Sybil Hallow couldn't sleep. Miss Hardbroom's words from that morning were ringing in her ears, and she could not make them go away.

"You are a disgrace to the name of Hallow." 

The worst part is, she is right, I am a disgrace. Sybil thought to herself and sighed. She gave up on trying to sleep and got out of bed, putting on some black leggings and a white short sleeved top. She crept out of her room barefoot, candle in hand.

She only stopped when she got to the very bottom of the castle, lower than the kitchens, into a room she thought only she knew about. She gasped at the cold of the hard wooden floorboards as she made her way over to the mirror and put her hair in a loose bun.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror before sighing and taking an old CD player she had found in a small cupboard in the corner of the room, placing one of the CDs she had found with it inside. She didn't recognize any of the songs at first, but after hours of dancing in the middle of the night to the same tunes over and over again, she knew them by heart. No one ever found her here.

She warmed up at the Barre and switched on the CD,letting the music flow through her before allowing her body to take over, leaping and spinning across the room. After what felt like forever, but was really only seven minutes, the music stopped and she switched the player off, sitting on the floor and letting the tears spill as she put her head in her hands.

"You forgot to curtsy." A voice said from the doorway. Sybil heard footsteps and felt someone's presence as they sat down next to her. She wiped her eyes and looked up. Mildred was smiling at her softly.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this room. I did wonder if someone else came here though, when my CDs had switched places and the Player had moved."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were yours."

"It's okay. So, you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sybil looked up and saw Mildred smiling at her kindly, but not with sympathy. She was grateful, she hates being pitied.

"Just something Miss Hardbroom said in potions. It doesn't matter."

"Well, it clearly does. What did she say?"

"She called me a disgrace to the name of Hallow. The thing is, she's right. Esmeralda is smart and kind, and Ethel is extremely clever. Then Esme lost her magic and I can't even get a spell right! It should've been me who lost my powers, after all I can't use them properly anyway." Mildred was silent as Sybil spoke, frowning thoughtfully.

"Sybil, listen to me very carefully. There is more to being a witch, heck, there is more to being human, than books and spells and cleverness. Love and kindness and selflessness is what makes each of us special. So, you struggle with potions and spells. Who cares? At least you have a good moral high ground. You fight for what's right, Sybil. Magic isn't about casting spells, it's about what is deep in your heart. That is where the real magic lies. If I took to heart every time someone told me I wasn't good enough, witch or not, I would probably not be here. But instead, I channel those negative feelings to push myself."

"Did you ever think of leaving?" Sybil asked.

"Many times. But then I stop and really think about it, and decide that would just be proving everyone right. And would miss Maud and Enid. Prove them wrong, Sybil, show them just how amazing you are." She paused. "Why do you dance, Sybil?"

"To let go, it sets me free, in a way."

"Me too. I also draw and paint. The stress just melts away. What did you do to make HB blow up at you?" 

"I didn't add enough fireflies to my potion."

"See Sybil? You know what you did wrong, you know how to fix your mistakes, you know more than I do when my potions blow up!" Sybil giggled.

"Look, if you need help with spells and potions, I'm not necessarily your best option, but you can come and speak to me and I will do what I can to help you. That goes for anything. Advice, friendships, anything."

"Thanks Mildred."

"Millie." They sat in companionable silence for a while.

"Millie?"

"Mm?"

"What can I do to show HB I'm sorry and that I can make the potion?"

"Well, don't to anything tonight, as you're tired and more likely to make mistakes, but tomorrow, I can help you remake the potion at lunch if you like?"

"Yes please." 

"Right, so you want to go back to bed yet?"

"Not really."

"Well then, I have my favourite CD with me. I don't keep it in here. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes please." Mildred swiftly removed the disk Sybil had been playing and slotted hers in. The wonderful music flooded the room. Sybil gasped.

"Powerful, isn't it? Shall we dance?" Sybil looked at Mildred properly. Her hair was loose and fell in waves down her back, and she was wearing deep blue sports leggings and a white vest top. She looks so much older without those plaits, Sybil thought to herself. She allowed Mildred to haul her up and the two girls started dancing a duet. When the song finished, they looked at each other, too out of breath to speak. 

Sybil gently removed the CD and handed it to Mildred, who slid it into a special case. They put the player back in the cupboard and Sybil grabbed her candle, re-lighting it. 

"You can use my CDs any time, you know, and the player."

"Thanks Millie, for everything."

"Anytime. Now try and get some sleep, we have a potion to make tomorrow. Goodnight Sybil."

"Night Mildred." And the two Girls went their separate ways .

* * *

"I can't do this." Sybil said, trying to walk away from the door.

"Oh yes you can. We didn't spend a whole lunch hour making this for nothing. I'll come with you, come on."

"I can't " Mildred grabbed her arm and knocked loudly on the door. Sybil glared at her.

"Enter." Mildred dragged Sybil into the room and forced her to stand in front of Miss Hardbroom.

"What are you two doing here after classes?" Miss Hardbroom looked at them skeptically.

"I just, um, came to apologize for any trouble I caused yesterday in potions."

"Very well. Anything else?"

"Um, no. Thank you Miss." Sybil squeaked and dashed for the door, but Mildred still had a hold of her arm.

"Actually, yes. I helped Sybil remake the potion she got wrong. Well, I didn't really do much, it was all Sybil. Here it is." Mildred handed Miss Hardbroom a small bottle.

She pulled out the stopper and sniffed the contents.

"I do not need to taste this to know it is correct. I'll give you 98%. Well done, Miss Hallow." 

"Thank you Miss."

"I too wish to apologize for yesterday. I should know by now that you are not your sisters, but your own person. You've got brains Sybil, just not always the right focus. But that is no excuse for saying the things I said. Now, you have five minutes before dinner, run along." The two girls went to leave the lab.

"Mildred, wait a moment." Mildred walked back over to the desk. Once making sure Sybil had gone, Miss Hardbroom turned to Mildred.

"That was a - well - um - admirable thing to do, Miss Hubble."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom. Um, forgive me for what I am about to say, but I think it would be a good idea for you to go a little bit easier on Sybil. It really doesn't take much to knock her down. She needs encouragement, not punishment." Miss Hardbroom glared at Mildred before softening slightly.

"Miss Hubble, I believe I am the teacher, not you."

"Sorry Miss Hardbr-"

"However, you do make a valid point. I will take what you said into consideration."

"Thank you Miss." Mildred was out the was just about to step out the door when-

"But you will have detention for using the lab without permission and encouraging a first year to join you." Mildred grinned. There it was.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom."

Things looked up from there. Sybil's marks got better and her grades improved massively thanks to some extra help from Mildred and Miss Cackle, and Miss Hardbroom was trying to be more patient and gentle with the young girl. It seemed to do the trick.

Sybil was much happier, but there were still plenty of nights that sleep wouldn't come, and she would go the the room under the castle to dance. Sometimes Mildred would be there and they would dance together, but sometimes she wasn't, but the CD player was left set up ready for Sybil to use, and often some new CDs with a little note from Mildred saying that is doesn't take long to get bored of the same tunes, and some variety would do her good. 

But even Sybil's dancing changed. Her routines were often more cheerful, and she danced with her hair loose. Clarice and Beatrice often wondered why their friend would turn up to breakfast looking exhausted. But they never asked, and Sybil never told.


End file.
